Cold Heart Sighted
by doctornova
Summary: Sakura is a warrior,she's a serious, cold hearted ,who do not believe in love, ran away from home, she and her friend Tomoyo as went to place to place trying to find a home.Soon they ran into a man who is after them. What happen if they meet?
1. Thieve

Title: Cold Heart Sighted  
  
Chapter 1 â€" --- Thieve ---  
  
- A town calls, Shadda -  
  
- Two girls, running away...from this house. A man with a butcher knife scream out...till waving the butcher knife as the two girls ran away with something in their arms.  
  
-HEY, you bastards...give me BACK MY FOOD U THIEVE...U JUST WAIT...I will CATCH U ROBBING THIEVE... -  
  
Soon they were off into the forest and disappear.  
  
-Hey, Tomoyo, I do not think it is a good idea for u to do that again.- A girl with bright jade green eyes, brown golden hair, who wears a nice greenish colored clothes, said with a serious look on her face.  
  
-Huh, - she looking up, - Why Sakura, I was having a great time and also, we get to do sometime together once in a while - Tomoyo smile.  
  
-Find whatever, Come on before he come a get us again.- Sakura look up into the sky and started to walk away.  
  
-But I can not carry all these food by myself, u have to put some in your bag.- Tomoyo trying to put some of the food she was carrying into Sakura s bag.  
  
- Sakura and Tomoyo walks away, sit down in the middle of the forest near a huge tree and behind a tall bush that can hide them while they are sitting and eating their lunch.  
  
--Back in the town of Shadda â€"  
  
-WHAT? Again?- A lady with fine nice red and white clothes, jewels on her, rings, necklaces and others was all a sign of royalty. - Who are these girls you speak off?-  
  
-I told you my lady, dear Queen, I DO NOT KNOW. THESE GIRLS HAVE BEEN STEALING FROM ME THE PAST THREE YEARS AND WE VILLGERS HAVE -  
  
-SILENT!- The queen shouted. -Let me think.-  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
-Tell me, how do these two girls look like? Hm...-  
  
Looking nerves the cook step up and said.  
  
- Well, there is one girl she do not steal a lot, she has black, grayish hair with purple eyes and her hair is long like this long.- Pointing to the waist. - Oh this long or I do not know I know its black and grayish.-  
  
-Yes, do go on-  
  
- Ah...ok...Oh we villagers know this girl...-  
  
-So...you know her like in know her?- The Queen soon pop up from her chair looking up.  
  
-Oh no sorry, my queen, we mean, seen her a lot. - The queen nodded her head and the cook went on, - This girl, she has green jade eyes, short golden brown hair and believe me she can fight.-  
  
-Fight? - She said in a soft voice. -She has a weapon than? -  
  
-Well, sometimes she has a sword or a ting knife or so, but I seen her fight with no weapons at all madam.- A old lady step into the room with her five-year-old grad daughter by her side.  
  
-What?- in surprise. -She fights with no weapons? Hm...how many people can she take on, or has she fought without her used of weapon?-  
  
-Twenty-five, madam- The old lady bow down and walk away slowly.  
  
The queen sat there a while and looks up and saw her only son standing there listening to the hold thing. He walks away, with a serious look on his face. He has messy brown hair, bright amber eyes and had a face that no girls could have dream of.  
  
-Master Syaoran, your mother wants you to see her right now.- -Fine.- Syaoran walk to his mother and take a bow, looks up with his same serious look. -What is it that you want mother?-  
  
-I want you my dear son, is to go and find these two girls that have been causing all this problem around our town. Now son, I want you to send thirty guards to go with you -  
  
- THIRTY?! ARE YOU MAD, THAT IS LIKE AN ARMY, WHAT YOUU WANT TO START A WAR OR SOMETHING?- Syaoran s mother gave him a look, which shouted him up.  
  
-Fine, twenty-eight and that is all. Now go and find those girls tomorrow morning. You may need you rest so go to bed early.-  
  
-Yes, mother. - He walks away head down, mumbling. 


	2. The Search The Trap

Title- ---Cold Heart Sighted---  
  
Chapter 2- ---The Search The Trap---  
  
- Forest, Sakura and Tomoyo eating dinner. The fire was made, blankets and clothing was lay out.  
  
-Sakura is now wearing a pink, reddish color clothes. -Tomoyo is wearing alight purple clothes with dark purple flowers in it.  
  
- Sakura- Tomoyo said, - hey, I think tomorrow you should wear that green dress that I made for you -  
  
Sakura look up at her weirdly. – Why, Tomoyo? Not to be rude or anything – -Well, I think it looks nice on you, beside it brings out the green in your eyes – Tomoyo now giving Sakura the puppy eye look.  
  
Sakura falls for it, – Fine, I will wear that dress you made for me – - Well, it is like one of those Chinese clothes, with the top and the pants under the dress, you know what I mean right? -  
  
Sakura was in shook –WHAT, that is how it is Oh, Tomoyo, why, you could have say so earlier, oh well -  
  
Tomoyo, who is now wiz out about it.  
  
- They put out part of the fire, so they can still have some warmth and went to sleep.  
  
--Back at the castle—  
  
-Stupid girls, why do I have to do all the stupid work- Syaoran said as he head to his room, talking to himself quietly – why, I will make them pay, making me to this and this, Master Li, Master Syaoran, I want you to do this, do that,-  
  
Before he could finish one of his sister came out of nowhere and jump on him.  
  
- Hey Li, guess what - - What is it – Li looking as if he is in pain and his sister still on is back. - Well all your big sister is going somewhere and you have to stay here with mother and Eriol. Now you be a nice boy to those girls or thieve, we don't want any of them getting hurt now do we – in a sweet nice voice.  
  
- Whatever, I am going to bed, now if you don't mind – Syaoran went into his room and shut the door. Went to this green room and flop dead onto his bed. -Don't worry he's not really dead- Soon, he fell asleep.  
  
--The Next day---morning -The Kingdom of Shadda—  
  
- Ok, MENS WE ARE TO GO TO THAT FOREST AND FIND THESE TWO GIRLS, THEY ARE AROUND MY AGE, I guess, OK, I DON'T WANT YOU TO HEAM THEM JUST BRING THEM BACK TO THE CAMP SIGHT. GOT IT? -  
  
- YES, SIR -  
  
-GOOD, NOW GO OUT AND SEARCH – Syaoran shouted. He was dress in a nice dark and light green color. He has a sword on his side and one of his friend, Eriol.  
  
- So, what do you thing their punishment will be if we grab hold of them? - Eriol smiling looking at the army men searching through the bushes.  
  
- I do not know – Li to looking at the men and shouted – HEY, LOOK DEEP INTO THE FOREST. NOT JUST HERE, Arg, YOU THERE, GO TO THE EAST SIDE AND YOU THERE GO TO THE WEST -  
  
- YES SIR – they all went their ways. - Wow, Syaoran, you sure do know a great deal of commands – Eriol said to him with a smile as always.  
  
--In the middle of the forest- - Sakura and Tomoyo got dress. Put out the fire and pack their things.  
  
- Sakura, - Sakura look up and Tomoyo nodded her head – Do you think? - Sakura put her finger up as a sign to be quiet.  
  
Sakura grab her sword and she and Tomoyo ran out slowly and quietly out of the forest.  
  
- ARG, IT WAS A TRAP – Sakura guard Tomoyo, but she was taking away from one of the guard behind them. Soon, Sakura is surrounded by, all twenty- eight men.  
  
- She wont make it – Syaoran said with his hands fold. While Eriol just smile and watch what will happen next.  
  
---Sakura is not holding her sword right now and she needed it badly.  
  
--Sakura s thought---hm, I will take half of them with my bare hands and the rest with my sword.-  
  
She looked uneasily, waiting for one of them to make their first move. Than Sakura close her eyes and relax. She was listening. Syaoran who was watching this was amaze about it.  
  
A man from behind tried to grab her, but she kneels down and sticks out her right foot and trip him. Soon, everyone of them were teaming up on her.  
  
- Now all the dude are coming at me, I know- Sakura, took something out and jump on each one of the men s head and knock each of them down. They did not give up, not yet. They all ran to her and trying to grab her and all.  
  
Sakura went flip, land, jump, kick, hit, jump, flip kick, land punch, jump and land. All the men gave in and flip onto the floor with sweat.  
  
Tomoyo, who was standing by Eriol and this guard, was watching to whole thing. She was jumping up and down with joy. – YAY, YOU GO KICK THEIR BUTT – not wanting to shout out her name.  
  
- That is it – Syaoran shouted, he walks up to Sakura – I will challenge you to a fight. No weapons at all -  
  
- Than I also said, no magic – Syaoran was shook, than he looked at her. Then said to himself in his mind – wow, I have never met anyone so serious than I am -  
  
The Match started---  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- Author s note to everyone who read this; The other chapter is going to be great I mean really great. I will write soon and to all of u I hope u like it. I shall write more soon. Every summer or day or week Sunday or Saturday or when ever I hav time I will write.  
  
Later, bye. Be writing soon. Stay tone till the next chapter ----------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 3- well Sakura win or will this boy –Syaoran- who Sakura do not know, will win this match who knows. 


	3. Fight

Title- Cold Heart Sighted Chapter 3- ---Fight---  
  
The two people was standing in the middle of the plain field ---  
  
- Syaoran is in his fighting pose- - Sakura was just standing there, eyes close and her arms and hand by her side.  
  
Syaoran was circling her, walking slowly ready to fight. Sakura just stands there, eyes close and still listening.  
  
--Syaoran s thoughts--- Who is this girl anyway, she's not moving. It is like she is asleep or even dead. I hear no breath of air coming in or out of her mouth. Come on fight ---  
  
---Sakura s thoughts--- Who is he, god. Why do he want to fight me so, did I do something to him? Hm, he's circling me, better listening and stop this. Hm, left, front, right, back, left, LEFT---  
  
Syaoran try to kick Sakura on the left side of her arm but miss and end up having Sakura grab hold of his foot. Sakura took his foot and flip it.  
  
Syaoran flip and land back on his feet. ---Little did Syaoran know that his mother was watching the whole thing---  
  
Sakura and Syaoran kept fighting and it seems like Sakura has not been touch, well, only when Syaoran try to grab her and end up ripping her right side of the sleeves.  
  
Syaoran was now tired and out of energy. He was jumping and kicking, punching, flipping and etc.  
  
While Sakura just stand there hardly doing anything but dodging, block, flip, jump and grab his arm, feet and push him aside.  
  
-Syaoran s thought--- ARG, I can not give in, too hot, need rest---  
  
---They have been fighting for eight hours---  
  
Sakura know that he was tired and he was bleeding too, he got cut on the sword that was lying on the ground.  
  
Syaoran kinda fell on his knee and was half standing and half on the floor. He was about two feet away from her.  
  
He try to throw a punch but he fell. Somebody catch him and lay him down.  
  
He looked up and saw it was the girl that he was fighting with. He looked and saw that she was aiding him, by tearing part of her clothes and tied it to his left arm, where it was bleeding non stop. Some of the men came to grab her but she looked up and grab her sword and pointed at them. They back off.  
  
- Here eat this, it will help you – She said and gave him what looked like a piece of candy. If was nice, with a sweet taste.  
  
- LET HER GO OR I WILL KILL HIM – She yelled out. But for some reason Syaoran knew that she would not harm him. She just healed him. – NOW -  
  
The men obey and let Tomoyo go-  
  
Syaoran, who was still tired, was still on Sakura's lap. But he did now know that. Soon he saw her kneel down and whisper.  
  
- Wish you well, who ever you are – She took out something from her bag, some kind of plant and rip it and took the oil of it and put it on his wound.  
  
-Ow – he said softy  
  
- I am very sorry, but it will hurt – Syaoran was looking at her face, she has a beautiful face but her face have that serious look on it. – I am done, you must rest – she whisper into his ear. – Sleep -  
  
- Come on, Sakura – Tomoyo said in a whisper so no one can hear, but Syaoran heard her. Sakura got up and left.  
  
- Ah, my ring – Sakura shouted  
  
- Forget it – Tomoyo grab her and went into the forest and was gone.  
  
Syaoran kinda sat up and saw a pink, glowing ring right by his side. ---She must have drop it when she was aiding me. Hm, Sakura ---  
  
The men came over to him and grab him by the arm and carry him inside the castle and Eriol by his side.  
  
- Syaoran, hey buddy, are you ok? – Eriol asked, running to his side. - Please call me Li, - And than he fell asleep. 


	4. Cold Fever

Title - ---Cold Heart Sighted---  
  
Chapter 4- ---Cold fever---  
  
---The Castle---  
  
-Li, hey Li, wake up – Eriol said while trying to wake Syaoran up.  
  
- Oh my, I am sorry Eriol but it seems like he have a fever or so. Now I wish for you to leave Master Syaoran alone for today and let him rest, he may fell well in the morning – The butler walk away with Eriol and leave Syaoran alone in this dark room.  
  
---Hm, I wonder if that girl did something to him --- Eriol s thoughts. He walk away back into his room and rest.  
  
Everyone was asleep but Queen Yelan Li. She was still awake in her study room, Queen Yelan Li thought --- She dodge everyone of those moves, hm, not a scratch on her, I must find her and see who train her --- Soon she went off to bed.  
  
----The Forest----  
  
-Tomoyo, I told you we would have gone and get it before we leave- Sakura shouted in a whisper.  
  
-Well, if you want to fight those creeps again than fine. Anyways I did not plan for it to happen, oh is this it – Tomoyo pointed on the ground.  
  
Sakura stare, - No that is not it, Arg that was like my only thing I treasure the most, how could I have lost it ---  
  
-What was so important about it anyways Sakura –  
  
---Flash Back---  
  
-Mommy, mommy – little Sakura shouted.  
  
- Oh, Sakura – Natasha said in her weak voice – Sakura s mother-  
  
-Mommy, mommy, look, me got tis from store- little Sakura gave a little box to her mother, which was rap in ribbons and bows.  
  
Natasha open it, in side there was a pink sakura necklace. Natasha almost cries and she hugged her daughter.  
  
- Come Sakura, mother need her rest – Toya lead Sakura outside and nodded to his father. Fujitaka nodded back and Toya and Sakura went outside and wait.  
  
---10 min later---  
  
-Daddy, daddy, mommy love it right – Sakura said in a happy face.  
  
- Yes, she did – Fujitaka smile and Sakura - Ok, Sakura, Toya, why do not you two go to bed and let mommy rest -  
  
- Ok – Sakura jumped up.  
  
- Fine – Toya walk away.  
  
- Ah, Sakura - Sakura turns around and looked at her father – Mommy wants you to have this – Fujitaka took a ring out from his pocket and gave it to Sakura.  
  
- Wow, it is pretty – Sakura can not stop looking at it, until – tell mommy me say thank you -  
  
Fujitaka smile, as Sakura walk away, to her room slow.  
  
---Flash back ends----  
  
- Oh, Sakura – Tomoyo cried, tears was about to come out of her eyes – oh, I am so sorry, if I have knew that it means so much to you than I would have let you get it, I am truly sorry – Tomoyo bow down to Sakura  
  
- No – Sakura sat on the ground looking up – it is not your fault, and you should not fell sorry, come on we will have to camp out it is dark already -  
  
----The next morning---  
  
Syaoran wake up really early in the morning, and relieve that his four sisters were gone ---YES--- he said to himself.  
  
---Knock, knock, knock----  
  
-Who is it – Syaoran shouted, who was about to change.  
  
- It is your mother, now, can I come in – Syaoran was shock, before Syaoran could say anything, his mother open the door  
  
-Ah, HEY, GET OUT, I AM CHANGING HERE – Syaoran shouted, and throwing clothes at his mother.  
  
- Hey, it is not like I have never seen you in you underwear - Queen Yelan shouted while heading out, dodging every clothes he throws.  
  
Syaoran sweat drop - -; - Syaoran – Syaoran finish dressing up and open the door – Syaoran, do not throw anything at me, I am your mother you know that -  
  
Syaoran bowed – I am sorry mother –  
  
His mother nodded – I saw that match of you yesterday and I saw the whole thing, I want you to go again and track her down again-  
  
- WHAT, after what she did to me -  
  
- She did not do anything to you, it was you who was fighting back -  
  
Syaoran looked down – yes, I know. But, -  
  
- No, but, I want you to find her, I want to ask her about something – She looked at her son, who is mad of what his mother requested – No to day, I want you to go fine her, after lunch, got it -  
  
Syaoran nodded, still looking down.  
  
- Good, I will see you soon than - Syaoran nodded and his mother walks away, out of his room.  
  
----Back in the Forest----  
  
-Sakura, hey, wake up ---Tomoyo try to wake her up, Sakura was still asleep – Sakura, it is like two in the afternoon –  
  
No answer – Sakura – Tomoyo asked, than she took her own hand and place it on Sakura s head. – Oh my God, you are burning up –  
  
-Sakura, come on, Sakura, Sakura, wake up – Nothing, Sakura still did not answer, Tomoyo s thought --- I must get her to a doctor, she's burning up and have a fever---  
  
- Sakura, come on, I do not want you do die on me, please wake up, SAKURA – Tomoyo shouted hoping she would hear her, but still no answer.  
  
----Castle---  
  
- Ok, mother, I am heading out to find them once more – Syaoran shouted, taking his sword.  
  
- Good, I think it is best if you bring Eriol with you - - I am, Syaoran asked me to join him this morning once you told him – Eriol said, popping out of no where.  
  
- We are going, see you later – They both shouted, and Queen Yelan wave good-bye and walks to the table and eat.  
  
---The Forest----  
  
- SAKURA, DO NOT DIE ON ME, NOT HERE NOT NOW – Tomoyo shouted, who is now crying her eyes out – come on Sakura, I know that you strong and all, so, please come back, wake up Sakura, Wake up-  
  
----Still no answer----- ----The two boys------  
  
- Hey, do you head that – Syaoran whisper, Syaoran listen.  
  
- Hear what, I do not hear anything, maybe you just hearing things, Li – Eriol laughed 


	5. Cold Fever II

Chapter 5-  
  
---Cold Fever II---  
  
---Forest---  
  
Tomoyo crying, while holding Sakura in her arms.  
  
-Come on Sakura, oh, please wake up – Sobbing – SAKURA WAKE UP, OH, GOD, COME ON WAKE UP –  
  
Tomoyo heard some noise coming towards her, but she was not paying and attention to it. So Tomoyo just keep sobbing and calling Sakura s name out loud.  
  
Soon the noise became louder and louder.  
  
- Then two boys saw a girl with black, gay hair crying as she have one of her friend in her arms.  
  
- Syaoran and Eriol rush to her and Eriol gave her a handkerchief to wipe her tears away and he smiles at Tomoyo.  
  
- Hi, I am Eriol, this is Syaoran Li, and we have been looking for you and also, what is your name – Eriol sat down next to her.  
  
- Tomoyo, Sakura is not waking up, and she have a high fever – She kept on sobbing – You, you where that guy she fought and you were those guys who try to take us away with those creep – She shouted in anger and still sobbing  
  
-Come on Tomoyo, we are here to help you, now why don t you let Syaoran take a look at her and you tell me what happen or why you and Sakura, right – Tomoyo nodded – ok, ah, why do you live here and steal –  
  
----Tomoyo and Eriol Talking -----  
  
-Ah, Eriol, this is not good – Eriol looks up at Syaoran  
  
- What is it – Eriol went over to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
- She is not breathing, we must get her back to the castle for better care, if not than -  
  
- WHAT IS IT, IF NOT THAN WHAT – Tomoyo shouted in angrily  
  
- She might die, come we must move fast, I will carry her back  
  
-----They ran back out of the Forest and into the Castle----  
  
Tomoyo was to wait in an empty till this doctor finish aiding her.  
  
---Two hours of waiting----  
  
The Doctor, Queen Yelan, Syaoran and Eriol came out.  
  
- Well, how is she, is she going to live – Tomoyo ran up to the Doctor  
  
- Yes, she is alright, but ---  
  
- What, what is it – Tomoyo shouted  
  
She may not be wake for four week or so, maybe last, but I am not quite sure. Lucky you brought her in her heart was beating slowly. She was about to die, well I will leave --- The doctor went down stairs and left.  
  
- Ah, what did you say your name was and your friend – Queen Yelan asked  
  
- I did not, Madam – Tomoyo bowed – I am Tomoyo and that girl who is my friend is – Before she could say her name Syaoran shouted  
  
- Sakura, also mother, I will stay and look after her, no need to worry -  
  
- Fine, than Eriol will you that Madison to her room – Queen Yelan walk away and was gone  
  
-----Two weeks has past and Sakura hasn't woke up----- ----Than one day, in the middle of the night----  
  
---Syaoran was with Sakura and was partly awake, soon Syaoran fell asleep on the side of the bed from Sakura---  
  
Sakura wake up, her eyes was halfway open and half close.  
  
- Huh, where am I, I feel warm and my head is spinning, ow – Sakura s eyes were open and she sat up she was not wearing the clothes she was wearing when she fell asleep and she notice she was no longer in the forest with Tomoyo but in this big dark room  
  
- Huh, Where am I – She said out loud. Soon she saw a figure moving. It was Li Syaoran, but he did not know.  
  
Li woke up and notice that she was awake  
  
- Oh, Finally you wake up, you have Tomoyo worry – said a strong male voice - AH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, DID YOU DRESS ME, YOU PURVERT!  
  
Sakura was screaming and screaming that everyone woke up  
  
Sakura started to throw pillows at Syaoran not knowing who he is and screaming the same thing over and over again. ----------------------------------------------------------------- Read the next chapter to find out what happen also a little thing the next chapter will be call  
  
Chapter 3---  
  
- Funny Dinner  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- -Also sorry about the miss spell words, type to fast and all so, later ---- --- And that it is all stupid and crappy and all but I am going to try to make it as funny as possible  
  
- Thanks for reading 


	6. Sleeping Beauty Awakes

Ops, hahahahhaha, my mistake  
  
I mean chapter 7, Hahaha, crazy me well here it is.  
  
Chapter 7. – Will be Funny Dinner ---- ---That will be the day at the ball – huh, what ball, well read and find out -------  
  
- Also sorry if there is going to be some miss spell words and enjoy ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6- Sleeping Beauty Awakes  
  
---Sakura started to get mad cause some unknown stranger was with her and now, I guess she is a little freaked out. She stared to scream and yelled, where this place and what have you done to me, over and over again. Soon Tomoyo came to the rescue.  
  
- Sakura, oh, you are wake – Tomoyo went over to Sakura and kinda told it would be best if he leave now. – YAY -  
  
- Huh, what is going on, how did I got here, also, HOW DID I GOT INTO THESE CLOTHES, WAS IT THAT PERVERT WHO CHANGE ME OR WHAT – Sakura was now very mad, but she kinda showed it. Her face was not visible to anyone to she since it was so dark.  
  
- Hey, Sakura, calm down. No need to yelled and beside people is sleeping, this is your room for now and gets some rest and we will talk in the morning. Night – Tomoyo went to the door and smile, opened the door and went back to her room.  
  
------Sakura's Thoughts  
  
- What happen, all I remember was getting really cold and I was trying to sleep, until I finally went to sleep. But how did I have gotten here, did we get caught. No, this doesn t makes sense, where is this place. Ow, I feel like some body wack me in the head with a pan or something.  
  
------Thoughts Ends  
  
Somebody knock on the door and open it. There was two person at the door, They step into the room and bowed.  
  
- I am sorry to fail to notice, but you seem a little confuse – said a strong woman figure voice. – This is my son – She turn on the lights which lights up the whole room, Sakura was in. And there she saw that brown chestnuts headed boy, who she has fought. He bowed and said nothing, just stared at her angrily, with his same serious look on he face. - Ah, Sorry about the pillow – Sakura blushed; knowing he might yell at her any minutes now, but he didn t, he just nodded – and sorry about the screaming, you kinda startled me, and ah -  
  
- Ah, it's ok. Syaoran was only looking after you – The women told her, Sakura looked up at her with a confusing look in her eyes – Oh, my apologies. This is my son, Syaoran and I guess that since you are awake I thought that maybe I may ask you some questions, if you don't mind -  
  
Sakura shook her head as an approval that she does not mind at all.  
  
- Good. Now, where did you learn how to fight like that, cause I was watching that match with you and Syaoran and there was not a scratch on you and Syaoran was training since he was three. -  
  
- Ah, well my guardians trained me, since I was three too, but only different from the way Syaoran was train, I guess – Sakura said softly, more lady like this time.  
  
- Who was your guardians, or if you are not to tell -  
  
- I am never to speak their names or full names, I am sorry – Sakura looked at Syaoran who seems to be bored that the fact that his mother would be interested in what or how she was train and where she was from. – Ah, it is ok if I ate something and that I ask some question of my own, ah, Miss -  
  
- Oh, yes, and I am, ah, Queen Yelan – Queen Yelan said with a nodded.  
  
With a shock Sakura s eyes kinda pop out and got out of bed and bowed, scared that she might cut her head off, since she fought with the prince which she did not knew about.  
  
- No, please stay in bed – Syaoran still there but has token a chair and sat himself down.  
  
- Ah, what happen, I mean how did I got here. How many days has I have been here – Sakura asked but was not facing them, but looked at her finger where once her pink glowed ring was place.  
  
- Ah, we found you and your friend in the forest, Tomoyo was sobbing for you did not wake up. You had a high fever and Syaoran and one of his friend or cousin found you and Tomoyo. We bought you her and you have been here for two weeks now, well I think it is best if we leave you alone and let you get some rest, come Syaoran – Syaoran obey and went out the door.  
  
-----Sakura s thoughts  
  
- Darn it, I knew I should have ask them if they can bring me some food. MORE REST, HA, I've been asleep for two weeks. God, I am so hungry. – Stomach groan – Grew – hm, I wonder if I can go out and see if I can find the kitchen or Tomoyo to ask for some help, SO I CAN FIND SOM FOOD OR I'LL STRAVE TO DEATH.  
  
-------Thoughts End  
  
-------A few minutes later the door pop open and someone came in, with what smell like food. Sakura looked up and saw that it was Syaoran. He brought in some rich, with potato, carrots, beef and chicken curry and a glass of milk.  
  
- Here he said, my mother prevalently forgot that you rest for two weeks that that someone should have feed you. I mean more rest please. Am I right – Sakura nodded, not wanting to look at his face. Syaoran gave Sakura the food and was about to leave but, - Oh, you drop this when you were aiding my wounds -  
  
Syaoran gave Sakura what seems to be her pink glowed ring. Once she saw it, she was fill with joy again.  
  
She smiles and said – Thank you – She looked at him and gave him a warm smile.  
  
Syaoran was stun by the looked she gave him; he shook his head and walk away madly. Not cause he was mad, but he always have that serious look on.  
  
--------------The Next Day  
  
Tomoyo dress Sakura up, cause there was going to be like this big huge Ball for Syaoran, it was not Syaoran s ideas in the first place, it was his mother s. Queen Yelan ask for a Ball, so Syaoran can pick his bride or should I say wife. Poor Syaoran, he was so mad at his mother for doing this he broken two tables when he found out about this.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura was busy going through doors to door and making adventures cause the castle was so huge that they once got lost and ent up on the dungeon. Well that won t happen again cause Syaoran found them and he made them a map of the place.  
  
------------In the After Noon ----- Lunch  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura finish eating their lunch and head up stairs so Tomoyo can Finish the gowns. And Tomoyo was done. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ----Authors saying --- I am not going to tell you how they look like it's going to be on Chapter 7 and that when the Ball started and the funny dinner ----Lol---so wait till tomorrow for Chapter 7------- 


	7. Funny Dinner

Chapter 7  
  
--- Funny Dinner  
  
On the Day of the Ball, people came from all over to meet Prince Syaoran. Princess from kingdom came to the castle giggling and talking to their friends saying that Syaoran will fall madly in love with them and how they would have a chance.  
  
Syaoran was up in this room, being really mad, he did not want to do this at all, so he stays in his room all dressed up being mad.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were in their room getting dress up. Tomoyo was just doing some finishing touch on Sakura's grown and they where finish.  
  
Sakura was wearing a nice fine, pink, with read out lines on the bottom of the dress, her top was more like a seventeen hundred style, there was a long ribbon that runs down the back of her gown, there where pink cherty blossom in her hair and a piece of pink ribbon tie on her neck.  
  
Tomoyo was wearing a purple gown, same as Sakura's but it was more like a nice flowers that run down the front of her gown. Tomoyo has some violets on the side of her hair and a ribbon flying down on the right side where her violets were.  
  
They both look really nice, I would say nicer than any of the other girls, who are princesses. But they did not get dress up to win the hearts of Syaoran, they got dress up cause Queen Yelan ask them to and that they shall be their guest and would like them to enjoy the rest of the Ball. They do not want to wonder through the Ball as if they were servants, so they go dress and wait in their room. They were to nerves to go out and to be mock of.  
  
-----Syaoran's Room  
  
----His Thoughts  
  
" God, why do I have to do this stupid thing? Well at least I get to pick, instead of my mother and lucky my four sisters are not here, saying that they will be back in a week or two. Yes" Syaoran lay in his bed for a while and waited until Eriol came up to his room and tell him to come down.  
  
-----Thoughts End  
  
There was a knock on the door, " Who is it?" Syaoran said still laying in bed.  
  
"It's me Eriol, your mother said to tell you to come down and also, get ready to run. Some of these girls will be drooling all over once you step foot onto the Ball room, so can I come in or not?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, yeah come in." Syaoran sat up on his bed as Eriol came in. Still looking bad.  
  
" Hey, you hair, its all messes and all why don't you comb it or something" Eriol said, while standing next to the door.  
  
"I don't want to, now lets head down stairs," He open the door and saw that Eriol was still in his room. " Hey, are you coming or not, come on. I want to get this over with." " Huh, oh ah, I'm coming but I want to get Tomoyo first. I think she and Sakura is a little scared to go out there, you go first I'll be there." Eriol smiled, " Oh, also, how are you planning on getting it over with, by just picking out some pretty girl and that's it or what?"  
  
"No, I'm going to drive them away, you know me and my serious way." And he was gone.  
  
Eriol got out of the room and went to Tomoyo and Sakura's dressing room----  
  
-----Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol----  
  
They walk down they hall, heading to the Ball.  
  
" I don't know why do I have to wear anything so fancy in the first place. I mean I'm not trying to get him to like me or anything and also I can't stand being around with those kind of girls. They're all so stupid." Sakura said madly as they were about to reach the Ball.  
  
"Come on Sakura we're Queen Yelan's quest and beside it might be fun"  
  
"She has a point you know" Eriol smiled at Tomoyo and Tomoyo bushed. Sakura saw the whole thing.  
  
"Well, I'm just worried that someone I knew might know who I really am, you know what I mean right, Tomoyo?" Sakura looked over to Tomoyo and she nodded. Eriol got very interested in what Sakura has said.  
  
----They has reach the Ball--- When they open the door, it was huge; there were candles, food, a huge floor where people would dance and all, it was like a fairy tale. There they saw Syaoran trying to escape some girls that were circling him when he just went in. The girls all screamed, "Oh, Syaoran, come with me. Be my husband!" It was annoying. Soon the Queen came and told the girls to go and leave him alone.  
  
* God, dam girls. Sheech, I wonder if Eriol is here yet? * Syaoran thought, he looked around and saw that Eriol was with Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
" Syaoran!" Eriol shouted. " Wow, they sure do like you" Eriol and Tomoyo laughed as Sakura was just standing there with a serious, plain boredom look on her face. She was not paying attention to what they were talking about, but the other people in the Ballroom.  
  
"Sakura, is something wrong" Tomoyo asked her. Sakura gave her a looked that, not a mean one but a worry looked " Oh, I see, you mean they're here. You not lying are you?" Sakura shook her head and continue to look straight ahead.  
  
"What is it?" Eriol asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo gave a looked to Sakura a, should I tell him looked. Sakura nodded, now with a sad but angry look.  
  
" No!" Eriol shouted.  
  
" What, what is it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" You're joking right. I mean she can't be. Are you sure?" Eriol shouted, But Tomoyo continue to whisper in his ear telling him everything about Sakura and her. " If you Sakura's cousin than you're a, no, really?" Tomoyo nodded and they hugged. Sakura and Syaoran saw them hugged and realize that they really like each other.  
  
" So, what?" Sakura asked, "Are you two together or something?"  
  
" Ah, I guess. I mean sorry I didn't tell you" Tomoyo said, blushing really red.  
  
" It ok and I'm happy for you and also, ah," Sakura didn't finish her sentence cause somebody called her name and she turn around.  
  
"Sakura, well, well, well, never thought of seeing you here. Ha, like you're going to win his heart, not a chance. I bet I'll bet you to it." A girl with white, blonde hair can up to Sakura. She was holding a glass of wine and started sweet-talking to Syaoran. " Anyway, Sakura, where is your daddy, what he left you to come here all by yourself?" Sakura was starting to get really mad now.  
  
Next another girl came up. There were five girls surrounding Sakura and mocking her. But Sakura stayed strong, trying to hold back. Many of them came to Syaoran and told him to watch out for her and that she won't be best person to pick and they all said that he should pick them than her.  
  
" What the hell are you talking about, she is our guest she is not here to win my heart and you guys get off of me!" Syaoran yelled. But everyone of the girls came to him and all said.  
  
" Aw, what's wrong? Can I help you, don't let those girls scary you. Oh, honey." And all those crap. Sakura senses his problem and she ran over to Tomoyo and Eriol and told them something and they both ran to the food table. Syaoran was confused by what they were doing, were they abandoning him?  
  
"Syaoran, dock." And next thing he knew he saw Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol throwing some food and the girls, they took some pies and started to throw them at the girls. It was funny cause when Syaoran got up and thanks them, Sakura try to throw a banana cake at the girl behind him, but end up throwing it at Syaoran. Now the Ball turn into a food fight, girls screaming and running away. Lucky the Queen was somewhere else during the fight and the fight went on.  
  
Syaoran got mad and pie and throw it at Sakura but she dock and it hit Eriol. Tomoyo and Sakura was shock so was Syaoran and Eriol turn his head and wipe the pie off his face and took a chocolate cake and throw it at Syaoran and it hit Tomoyo. They all laughed and continue with the food fight. Of course Sakura was hit, everyone was a mess, Sakura and Syaoran was throwing food at the girls who try to run away and all.  
  
Soon they stop cause a voice from above shouted at them.  
  
" What is going on, Syaoran, what happen and why are you four here tossing food at our guest?" Queen Yelan asked.  
  
" Ah, it was my idea, Syaoran should not be punish by this." Sakura stepped forward. Looking down.  
  
"No, mother, Sakura helped me, the girls came running over to me and it was fun I mean she, Tomoyo and Eriol saves me." Syaoran too step forward and looked down.  
  
Queen Yelan saw them and walk over to them and without them knowing she took a piece of cake and slap it on Syaoran's head. The quest was disgusted by they way they were and left.  
  
Now as the guest left, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Queen Yelan started to toss caked, fruits and many other foods as the guest were being targeted.  
  
In the end, they all laughed, never had Queen Yelan been so happy in her life. Syaoran was having a blast, so was Sakura. They all went clean themselves cause they all looked like a big blob messes monster. They all went up stairs, took a warm bath and change. Soon they had dinner and laughed about the food fight.  
  
But during the dinner, one of the servant told Queen Yelan that there was someone wanting to see her. Queen Yelan told the servant to tell the person to come in. Even if they were at the dinner table and eating.  
  
"Queen Yelan, King Kinomoto and Prince Toya have arrive to meet with you" 


	8. Princess?

Chapter 8  
  
----Princess?  
  
King Kinomoto and Prince Toya had entered the room. Sakura can feel her heart racing and Tomoyo now knew that this was bad; Tomoyo looked over at Sakura and saw the looked in her eyes. It was filled with sadness and worried. Syaoran saw it too, but he didn't understand what was going on, only Eriol knew about this or most of it.  
  
" Queen Yelan, I am King Kinomoto and this is my son Toya." They both bow. "We have come here, for there was a Ball and some of the girls from the Ball said that my daughter was here."  
  
"Oh, and what is her name?" Queen Yelan asked, has soon as she asked him that, Sakura and Tomoyo looked down and ran the opposite direction, so everyone can only see they backs. They all stared at them as they ran away.  
  
"Well, she is with her best friend, Tomoyo." Toya said. They all were shock. This must be Sakura's brother and father.  
  
"Your daughter is Sakura, am I right?" Queen Yelan got up and gave a looked at Eriol and Syaoran to go and leave so they can talk.  
  
----Syaoran and Eriol walk up stairs and head to Sakura's room and Tomoyo's but the stop at Sakura's room first and open the door. There they saw Sakura about to climb out the window.  
  
"What are you doing?" Syaoran shouted. He went up to Sakura and grab her and close the window. "Why are you running away?" There was anger and sadness in her eyes.  
  
"I do not wish to go back home." Sakura said softy.  
  
"Why?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I can answer that, may I, Sakura?" Eriol asked, Sakura nodded, " Well, over this past month, Sakura's father has asked that his dear daughter to be wed. She has been to Balls and nothing seems to fit, I mean, she was never kind to anyone. She always drive them away, so, soon, King Kinomoto said that she will have to be marry to this prince name, Paris. They met each other at Sakura's last Ball. Sakura did not like him so much; he kept touching her in areas that she does not like. Also, he did the same when he met Tomoyo, so Sakura kinda started a little fight, at the Ball and Tomoyo and Sakura left."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't' know." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well, now you know!" Sakura shouted in anger. She was very close to crying but she held back. "Now, I have to get back home and face that stupid idiot."  
  
"No," Syaoran said. Everyone all looked up at him in shock as in, what did he said?  
  
"What, are you talking about Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" I said no, and I say Tomoyo and Sakura can stay here as long as they want." Syaoran finish. Eriol was surprise or what he said. "What had you done to Syaoran?" Eriol ask Syaoran, "Syaoran, you have never let any girls around you home before, well beside from your sisters and you cousin."  
  
"I know, but what Sakura had said, I don't want her to go running away again. Also I know how that is like," Syaoran said, "Now, I must tell mother about this. About your staying." And he left.  
  
Sakura just stood there, not believing what she has just heard. Syaoran had let her stay; he was protecting her from that creep, Paris. Her eyes where wide open, and she was stiff, she wasn't moving at all. She was in shock.  
  
"Ah, I think we'll leave you alone right know, ok Sakura?" Eriol said with Tomoyo behind him. Sakura nodded.  
  
-----------Sakura's Thoughts  
  
"Why, why did Syaoran did this? I mean to keep me away from Paris, I thought he hated me, I know I do, or do I really hate him so. Or am I no being true to myself. I mean, I just been here for almost five weeks already. Two weeks I don't remember cause I was asleep and the rest was a blast. I remember I got lost and Syaoran came and help us. Now that he knew that I'm a princess what will happen next, I just want a different life. I was never like any other girls at all, I fight, I'm serious, for most of the time and I'm not so fancy like any princess at all. So why would he have, no, he couldn't have, could he?"  
  
------------Thoughts End  
  
Later, Syaoran has told his mother and Sakura's father and brother that she and Tomoyo wish to stay here for a while. King Kinomoto also told Syaoran to tell Sakura that the wedding with Princes Paris was still on and she can come home anytime she wishes. Syaoran realize that Sakura's father must not know how much Sakura hate this guy, but Syaoran knows that only Sakura can tell her father that. Soon Syaoran left leaving the grown up talking and chatting. Syaoran caught a glare from Sakura's brother, Toya. He really didn't like him.  
  
------Back in Sakura's room  
  
"Oh, God. Now he'll be calling me Princess Sakura now. God, I wish my Guardians were with me right now." Without warning a bright yellow and sliver light came out of nowhere and into Sakura's room. "Huh? What's going on?"  
  
" HEY, SAKURA!" A strange big yellow animal jumped Sakura. " SURPRISE, HEY, KIDDO. WHAT? CAN'T SAY HI TO YOUR OLD FRIEND OR WHAT?"  
  
"KEEr.O.yo.you.'rrree" Kero looked down at Sakura and laughed.  
  
"OH, hahahahhaha, sorry, I forgot." Kero got off of Sakura and step aside. "Wow, you've gown, and you seem a little fat too."  
  
"What was that you said?" Sakura shouted in anger, but a little happy.  
  
"Ah, nothing, I said you looked, al nice." Kero said. With a smile and a sweat drop. ^_^; " Yue boy here said that you're not in any trouble at all, but I say, I know Sakura and when she needs me, she needs me. Hey do you got any cake I'm hungry." Syaoran was walking to his room, which was right across Sakura's room. He hear some noise coming from her room, two male voice and Sakura's and they where screaming. So Syaoran went over to Sakura's door and listening to what was going on. He couldn't make out anything, so he knocked on the door.  
  
"Sh, Someone's here" Sakura said in a whisper. "Ah, who is it?"  
  
"It's me Syaoran, ah, is everything ok? I heard some voice in your room, I got worried and also can I come in?" Syaoran was inches away from opening the door when Sakura said.  
  
"No, don't come in!" She shouted, but it was too late. - -;  
  
"Who, what, who are they, some kind of tiger and who is he?" Syaoran shouted, "wait, I think I've seem them before, they're not, no could it be that?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it for now.I was trying to type this and my other story and I'm kinda sleepy.  
  
Well write soon. Later.  
  
Sorry again. IF there is, some mistake in this story. 


	9. Guardians

Chapter 9  
  
---Guardians  
  
"Lion and what?" Kero. Known as Cerberus, Kero was in his true form right now.  
  
" You're Yue and you're Cerberus!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"SHEE, will you be quiet, the others is going to fine out." Sakura whisper and close the door so no one will know."  
  
"Sorry, why, didn't you tell me about them? Also how did you know each other?" Syaoran asked walking over to Sakura's bed and sat himself down.  
  
"Ah, well."  
  
"It's non of your business." Cerberus said, and started to change into his stuff animal form. " And Yue here, can agreed with me am I right?" Kero looked over to Yue and saw that he shook his head. "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?"  
  
"I think he has the right to know, but this is not a good time. Maybe somewhere else." Yue said, in his clam and low voice.  
  
"WHAT? THIS IS THE ONLY PLACE WE CAN BE AND CAN TALK! WHERE DO YOU THINK IS A SAFTER PLACE, HUH?" Kero shouted.  
  
"KERO! They other may notice the shouting in my bedroom if you don't shut up!" She shouted in a whisper.  
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo came rushing into the room.  
  
"AH, NO, DON'T!" Sakura, Syaoran and Kero shouted all together. All their hair where up, like in the cartoons. They one shouted, ah, no, don't but not Yue, he just stand here eyes look close.  
  
"WHAT?" Eriol came coming in too.  
  
"AH, NO DON'T!" Sakura, Syaoran and Kero shouted again. And the same, Yue stay where he was, saying nothing.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Queen Yelan shouted.  
  
"AH, NO, DON'T, NO, NOT YOU TOO!" Everyone screamed together but Yue.  
  
"I told you." Yue said.  
  
"HEY, SMARTY PANTS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AND BESIDE HOW." Kero shouted but Sakura stop them before he could finish and Kero looked at Sakura and he stop.  
  
" Who are they?" Queen Yelan asked.  
  
"Sorry, Sakura, I didn't know they were here." Tomoyo whisper.  
  
Sakura sighed, and sweat drop. " Ok, everyone this is Kero known as Cerberus and this is Yue know as Yukito. But Yue just stay in his true from so, haha." Sakura let out a nerves laugh.  
  
"Oh," Queen Yelan said. " So I finally get to met you, it is a honor." She bowed.  
  
"Hey, miss, do you have any cake?" Kero fly over to her and asked.  
  
"KERO!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Sorry, I just can't help it, I'm a eating machine." Kero smiled and started to fly around the room. "Wow, Sakura, you room look very big, bigger than your other old one." Sakura kinda gave him a glare.  
  
----They went down stairs and let Kero eat, and Yue just stand there, but he soon turn back into Yukito and as far as I know Kero and Yukito was eating like crazy. Hey finish and told them that they heard Sakura's cry for help and they came. But they did not wish to tell them that they were Sakura's Guardians so no one ask about that which was a good thing.  
  
"YEAH, that's was delicious!" Kero said, "ah, can I have seconds?" Kero looked at Sakura.  
  
"Sure I guess." Sakura smile.  
  
"YEAH!" Kero shouted.  
  
Two days past, Sakura and Syaoran still told each other about how much they care for each other. But Sakura she was in denial, she keep telling herself that she does not like him and that she like him as a friend and Syaoran was the same, they both did not agreed with what their feelings where telling them. Tomoyo and Eriol saw what was going on and thought that they would end this with a plan they cook up.  
  
-------The Next Day  
  
(Here, Yukito knows that he is not human and all) So the next day, Syaoran was in his room and Sakura was outside training with Cerberus and Yue with her fighting skills. Syaoran was in his room sitting right next to the window, looking outside and watching Sakura and reading at the same time.  
  
"You're watching her." A strange voice said, which made Syaoran jump.  
  
"Oh, it's you Eriol." Syaoran said and went back to his reading.  
  
"You like her, don't you?"  
  
"WHAT?" Syaoran place she book down and looked at him. " No, I do not!"  
  
"Yes, you do. I see how you looked at her." Eriol was over to him and looked out the window and watch Sakura training with Cerberus and Yue. "She's a nice girl, you should ah, never mind." Eriol saw the looked in his eye and backed off.  
  
-----Sakura, Cerberus and Yue  
  
Sakura was battling Yue with her kicks and punches. While Cerberus sat aside and cheer both of them on.  
  
"YAY, GO SAKURA, GO YUE. YEAH, WHOAH." Cerberus fell backwards. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Soon he notices he was in this huge hole.  
  
"Kero, are you ok?" Sakura gave him a hand.  
  
"Yeah, I'm finding. But whoever put this hole here will pay." Cerberus said.  
  
Soon they went back to the training. And Tomoyo pop up and surprise Sakura and Cerberus from behind the bushes. Tomoyo brought some food so they can eat, so they sat down and ate.  
  
"Sakura, can I talk to you privately?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Ah, sure, excuse me." Sakura went off with Tomoyo. "What is it?"  
  
"Have you told him yet?" Tomoyo asked. "Well?"  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about?" Sakura said with confusion.  
  
"You know, he's watching you, you know?" Tomoyo said pointing up as the window that Syaoran was in. Sakura true around and saw him, but he wasn't watching him, just talking to Eriol.  
  
"Tomoyo, what are you trying to pull, I don't to be rude, but are you trying to set me up or what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, I just...oh let's just forget it."  
  
They both walk back to Cerberus who is back to the stuff animal form Kero and Yue has Yue. (Lol) Sakura went back to the training, she has learned, soon she got tired.  
  
" I feel so weak." Sakura said, and she knee down, her hand on her sword.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Kero shouted, flying over to her. Soon, Sakura fainted and fell to the ground. Syaoran looked out the window and saw everyone outside crowding around Sakura.  
  
"What's wrong Syaoran?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it took so long to finish. Shocking isn't it will that's all for now. Wait till the next chapter. It's going to be funny, I guess. Oh well.  
  
Later 


	10. Tomoyo's Wacky Plan

Chapter ---Tomoyo's Wacky Plan  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Eriol asked him. Before Eriol can day anything more, Syaoran was already rushing out the door.  
  
When he and Eriol went outside they found Sakura, Kero, Yue and Tomoyo, Syaoran rush over to Tomoyo where she was holding Sakura in her arms.  
  
"What happen?" Syaoran notice tears coming from her eyes.  
  
"I don't know the next minutes we where talk and she was train and than she just like drop dead almost. She's doesn't seem like she's breathing at all." Tomoyo said trying to be calm.  
  
Syaoran took Sakura and took her back in her room. Tomoyo, Kero, Yue and Eriol was still outside, guess they didn't want to follow him. But Syaoran has no idea that this was all in the making of Tomoyo's little plan to site them up. Little did he and Sakura knew but Kero, Yue and Eriol were all in this.  
  
When Syaoran got to Sakura's room, he rush out to the kitchen and got some food. Also some medicine, in case she catch a cold or so, when he got back he notice that she was awake.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Syaoran said, rushing over to her. "Here, I brought you some food, so eat up."  
  
"Ah, thanks." Sakura said. She didn't look up at all. (Hm, I wonder why.)  
  
"Ah, well I'll be right back ok, so you just stay put." Syaoran walk to the door and open it. But it was suck or something, it wasn't going to open at all. "What? Hey, what's wrong with this stupid door." Sakura looked up and saw that he was like pulling on he door and all.  
  
"Ah, I won't do that if I were you, you might pull." Just before she can finish her sentence Syaoran pull the knob right off the door. And soon Sakura said with a sweat drop. " The knob off."  
  
"So, now what do we do." Syaoran sat down next to Sakura. "I know I'll climb out that window."  
  
"Sorry, but you or someone up some thing on it like some kind of spell, now I can't open it. You can try throwing a chair at it to see it I'll brake open." With that Syaoran jump with happiness as in "yes, I finally can throw something at the freaken window.  
  
"Ok, here I go." He took a chair a through it at the window, well without a warning, the chair bounce off the window and nearly hit Syaoran in the face. "Whoa, ok I'm not doing that again. Hm, it seems like there's some kind of a force field. I said magic."  
  
"Maybe," Sakura said with some food in her mouth. "Hey, what's this? It's a letter."  
  
"Open it." Syaoran went over to her and lead at her shoulder, which kinda mad her feel very uneasy.  
  
Sakura open the letter and it said:  
  
Dear Sakura and Syaoran,  
  
"Huh, how did she know I was here or going to be." Syaoran asked. "Oh, keep never mind lets get back to the letter" and so they did.  
  
Hi, sorry, but me Eriol, Kero and Yue are going to be out right now, by the time you read this so I'm very sorry. I hope you two have fun. Oh yea one more thing, Syaoran's mother is out in a meeting so I don't thing she'll be home today.  
  
I wish you well.  
  
Your friend Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero and Yue  
  
Oh, yea, P. S - Kero said that he left some cake so you guys won't starve to death, but I think you know where the kitchen is. Well have fun. Bye. ^_^  
  
When they finish the letter they knew right from there, that Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero and Yue was up to something.  
  
Soon as the hours past Sakura and Syaoran feel uneasy every single minutes. When night falls still no one seem to be around the house. Sakura and Syaoran was shouting and screaming for help but non-came. Soon they just stay in the room eating cake when they were hungry, take a nap or so.  
  
"Hey, it's almost midnight I think you should go to sleep. Ok?" Syaoran told her. She nodded.  
  
"Ah, but where would you sleep?" Sakura ask.  
  
"Sitting on the chair I guess. " Soon as the night went by morning came. Well it was really 2 am in the morning when Sakura woke up and finds herself trap in some kind of a small hole.  
  
"Huh, what's going on? Syaoran! HELP!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Syaoran heard someone shouting and looked up and notice the bed was gone and when he went over there he jump back a little, for he cannot believe that there was a huge hole in the room. He looked down; he couldn't see Sakura so he just shouted. "HELLO?"  
  
"YEAH! I'M DOWN HERE!" Sakura answer. "AH.!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"SAKURA? WHAT HAPPEN? SAKURA! I'M COMING!" Syaoran shouted. Jumping down.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well sorry if there's any mistake and also sorry it took so long for me to write this and all I was very tired and I was also working on me other story.  
  
Also I didn't have any ideas so I just waited a while. Well that's all  
  
Thanz for all those people who send me all your review, thanz it was great to heard about it. Later 


End file.
